


Under water

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Children, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Protectiveness, Twins, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Somewhere in the ocean depths an unusual family lives: a young merman Tooru is raising his sons, Atsumu and Osamu.Где-то в глубине обитает необычная семейка: молодой русал Тоору воспитывает своих сыновей, Ацуму и Осаму.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Under water

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [JLuc](https://twitter.com/Jlucifer8).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/EdyCah0.png)


End file.
